Talk:Orion Elek
This is the same guy as Orion Elek, whom you can save in the Pre-Searing world, right? If so, this page should be moved to "Orion Elek". : I thought so too, and took a closer look last time I encoutered Elek pre-searing. Orion Elek looked completely different from Henchman Orion -- I seem to remember Elek had black hair instead of white hair like Orion -- so they may be different characters, or at least lack any carefully crafted continuity. Or maybe the stress of the Searing just turned his hair white and improved his attitude. Saucepan 10:10, 15 Jul 2005 (EST) Okay, I've decided that they are the same person. The face and body structure are the same. Plus, they're both wizards and many characters from Pre-Searing make a return two years later. However, it seems fine to me to keep the pages separate, but I'm going to add a comment (at the bottom, I guess) that readers who are playing Pre-Searing may be looking for Orion Elek, rather than this Orion. :Just a random note, I recently saw a screenshot from an old beta event and the henchmen had last names. In the screenshot, he was Orion Elek. (Also Alesia Baptiste, Reyna Sandor, Stefan Baruch.) --Fyren 13:35, 31 October 2005 (EST) Yes, it would seem like they are the same character - if you look at Orion Elek , you will see that he looks exactly like Orion, except Orion's face is pale and his hair is bleached - could this merely be from the Searing? I mean, look at Sir Tydus. He looks a lot different, too. Thus, maybe a split image, like the Sir Tydus article has? Or would that not be appropriate because in the first image he's an npc? I mean, Little Thom is in pre, but we don't have a split image of him. Perhaps just remove the 'believed' from the Notes. Irukanji 23:54, 26 July 2006 (CDT) :Well, we could, but I think it doesn't really matter. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 08:53, 28 July 2006 (CDT) I have resolved the mistery. There is no doubt Orion the henchman and Orion Elek are the same person. And i have the proof. Its a screenshot of the SPANISH translation of the game. And, as you can see it shows "Orion Elek", i discover this because i used to play the game in Spanish. The screenshot, http://img143.imageshack.us/img143/5273/orionelekfm0.jpg how weak is "weak armor"? I would tend to assume he gets the standard caster armor, probably at his level*3, and probably is the same for most caster enemies at the same level... In which case, his armor is just weaker than melee, rangers, or mobs of higher level? :I believe the point is that he dies easily and one of the main reasons is weak armor. Unlike Alesia who can heal herself and Dunham who can distort himself, this guy is a sitting duck. I'm not sure if Claude has 60 or 70 AL so I can't make a call, but based on empirical evidence, he is not as easy to take down as this dude. --Karlos 10:05, 22 November 2005 (UTC) I have resolved the mistery. There is no doubt Orion the henchman and Orion Elek are the same person. And i have the proof. Its a screenshot of the SPANISH translation of the game. And, as you can see it shows "Orion Elek", i discover this because i used to play the game in Spanish. The screenshot, http://img143.imageshack.us/img143/5273/orionelekfm0.jpg AoE nerf The Aoe did get nerfed its true, its no longer as bad ass but it still serves a decent role. Firstly agasint human targets, they will get out of the way. Much like a ward it deneys teh area to an enemy for the duration. Secondly agasint mobs who run from its affect, it buys you breathing room. if alot of fighter types are converging on one target you can usse a quick AoE to spread them out and by the healer a few preious seconds to get some heals off. Finally, do it how the computer does, drop a movement restricing effect (like mind freeze) on someone THEN AoE them while they are too slow to get away. Im seeing a rather negative view on the page it self, aside from the obvious impacts of putting your OPINION into whats supposed to be an informational page you also seem to have blinded your self to the uses of AoE even after the nerf. :You can remedy NPOV issues by editing the article yourself. Please sign your comments in talk pages with four tildes, like so: ~~~~. Note that using second person pronouns such as "you" tends to be ineffective, as there are as many editors of the wiki as there are opinions. Better to address the author of the text you find objectionable. You can find the author by examining the article's history using the "history" link at the top. — Stabber 10:43, 27 February 2006 (CST) ::Well to be fair, for articles with long history such as this one, checking the history to see who wrote a particular paragraph/sentence can be quite a tedious task. -PanSola 12:33, 27 February 2006 (CST) :::Since firestorm got updated to have a faster casting time, I thought it best to remove the comment about Orion taking three-quarters of the time casting his 'victory dance' (as I tend to call it, seen his tendency to rain down hell *after* the enemies have died) Sidar 18:11, 8 July 2006 (CDT) Immolate O Rly? — Skuld 01:38, 24 July 2006 (CDT) :According to the history, Immolate was added back when Orion had wards, which I haven't been around long enough to remember. I've never seen him use it, but I don't want to remove it without concensus, so I gave it the dispute flag. -- Gordon Ecker 05:10, 4 October 2006 (CDT) ::I'm quite sure that he does use Immolate, but I'll check, as I'm quite sure he doesn't use Incendiary Bonds early in fights as I've seen him set things on fire just outside of Lion's Arch. 220.233.103.77 05:37, 4 October 2006 (CDT) :::I just checked, he starts using Incendiary Bonds at level 8. -- Gordon Ecker 19:27, 7 October 2006 (CDT) ::::I've never seen Orion use Immolate. 100% certain that it's always Incendiary Bonds, based on both watching him and also the sounds/graphics. I can tell which is which, and I've never seen Immolate. Entropy 19:35, 14 January 2007 (CST) :::::That looks like concensus, I'm removing Immolate. -- Gordon Ecker 23:16, 16 April 2007 (CDT) Blinding Flash? Orion was observed to cast Blinding Flash several times during the Sanctum Cay mission, most notably when engaging Bone Dragons. This behavior did not occur in Riverside Province, nor was it observed while roaming the Crystal Desert. Perhaps the spell is only enabled for that one mission? 24.6.147.36 12:46, 28 October 2006 (CDT) :First get a screen shot (I'm too lazy to do a mission and watch what Orion does). Then we may have something. --Curse You 19:23, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::Yeah, I'll do that. I actually forgot about this entirely, but I've got a char at Riverside right now, should be able to get a screenshot shortly. Entropy 19:35, 14 January 2007 (CST) Apparently this has been fixed, as I was unable to duplicate the phenomenon. However I could swear I saw it happen. I only wish I'd had the foresight to take a screenshot. >< Entropy 13:03, 27 January 2007 (CST) Okay, this is resolved. The Bone Dragons use Deafening Roar. It has the exact same sound and animation as Blinding Flash; I just happened to have Orion along. That explains a mystery that's been bugging me since forever... (T/ ) 14:06, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Orion quote. "Time to light a fire." Fighting bog skales near Lion's Arch. :Oh, give it up already. Stop posting bogus information. Entropy 05:53, 2 February 2007 (CST) IT IS NOT BOGUS. I now have 3 screenies. 2 more Reyna quotes and a Stefan quote. Tell me HOW to give them to you, unbeliever. :Do you have any idea how long I've played through Prophecies with henchmen. They don't have any quotes. And, you have to register an account before you can upload images. Entropy 06:13, 2 February 2007 (CST) Alright, FINE, I will register. And then you will be shamed. :Photoshop ftw. Entropy 06:15, 2 February 2007 (CST) I DON'T EVEN HAVE PHOTOSHOP, you cynic. I have now registered under the name Wgasa, and I await your address to send the screenies to. :What do you mean, address? Just upload the image. There's a little link right below Google sponsors. Entropy 06:20, 2 February 2007 (CST) OK, I have uploaded my first screenie (Stefan). How do I make that picture connect to Stefan's discussion page? Wgasa 06:29, 2 February 2007 (CST) Or something like that. Entropy 06:31, 2 February 2007 (CST) OK. Thx Entropy. Wgasa 06:44, 2 February 2007 (CST) Image:Orion01.jpg Orion saying "This is my favorite part." :Add a ":" before the pics, please, crowds up the page when you get more. Entropy 07:44, 2 February 2007 (CST) Right, sorry about that *runs to fix other pics* Wgasa 07:50, 2 February 2007 (CST) :Confirmed the "light a fire" line, he also says something along "seared flesh - my favourite smell" or something like that". --Rotfl Mao 03:52, 3 February 2007 (CST) "Anyone got a match?" - I wonder if Orion "smokes"...bad pun...at least his quotes match his personality. Sigh... Entropy 18:26, 3 February 2007 (CST) I just saw "too damp in here to start a fire" or something like that. Magumma Jungle. --Nova 09:25, 4 February 2007 (CST) :Yes. It has already been added. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 09:29, 4 February 2007 (CST) I can also confirm "This is my favorite part." if it is still under dispute. Caramel Ni 19:23, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Gay, Metro, or Vandal? Either he's gay or metro or vandalism, an anon added in his quotes section "Oh look at that. I have a hangnail." Always assume good faith tho. Lost-Blue 02:12, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :It seems unlikely that a henchman from Prophecies would have a new quote discovered years later. Still, AGF. 02:30, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, he HASN'T had quotes for years. The first 4 Proph henchies didn't have quotes until about 1 year ago. And everyone hates Orion and wouldn't stick around in his company long enough to notice it :P --Gimmethegepgun 03:08, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::: So which one is he? Lost-Blue 03:19, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I picked choice D. --Gimmethegepgun 03:22, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: But a metro is a straight person who is effeminate gay refers to their homosexuality, they can't be both unless their bi which ultimatly would be gay. SO In other words you polietly choose gay. Lost-Blue 03:24, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::He's just so "effeminate" that "gay" just doesn't cut it. The overflow has to fall into "metro" --Gimmethegepgun 03:28, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::: Lesbian Transvestite? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Lost-Blue ( ) 03:29, 6 February 2008 (UTC). ::::::::Yeah, those are all over the place. They're more commonly known as men :P --Gimmethegepgun 03:30, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::And nice epic phail on the signing --Gimmethegepgun 03:31, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I saw the word 'lesbian' up there Blue.rellik 03:32, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: opps and lol your calling your self a transvestite, a man --> woman, assuming your a guy. Not that their is anything wrong with being anything said, cept a vandal, and all beliefs and customs of manner and living cept illegal ones are respected :D Lost-Blue 03:34, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::And you just HAD to get in on that one, huh, blue? Wait.... TOO MANY BLUES! Aaaaarrrrrrggghhh! --Gimmethegepgun 03:36, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :omgwtfplzgtfokthxbailolwtfroflmao Blue.rellik 03:38, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::I fail to see my humor in my last statment D: Lost-Blue 03:41, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::Noo dieing talk :( Guild Wiki needs chatrooms xD Lost-Blue 03:51, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::See User talk:Entropy-- Giga†ħŕášħ 03:52, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::: She doesn't like me... Lost-Blue 03:53, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::GASP! That means I don't like you either because I am an ENTROOPERZ!!!-- Giga†ħŕášħ 03:54, 6 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::: *cry* Lost-Blue 03:56, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::: I don't like either of you, you are both quite repulsive Blue.rellik 03:57, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yay for maintaining Frigid Armor! Can't Touch This.-- Giga†ħŕášħ 04:02, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::: Basing your thougths, actions, and idea on one person :/ thats repuslive personally. And like has multiple conotations, saying that you don't like me, all that says is you want stalk me (yeah me) and the repulsive part, hahah don't get me started.. Lost-Blue 04:07, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Staff Anyone notice that Orion's staff has changed after the henchie update? Aliblaster 19:14, October 23, 2009 (UTC)